Lagartixa
by Saizouhhh
Summary: Kusakabe Misao a pesar de todo sigue notando amor de pareja hacia Hiiragi Kagami... lo cual no pasó desapercibido para un extraño viajero...


**_Lagartixa_**

 **En la casa de los Kusakabe…**

Tras haber vuelto a soñar con Hiiragi Kagami, su amiga desde principios de la secundaria baja, Kusakabe Misao notaba contradictoriamente placer y la cabeza ligera pero a la vez se sentía tristona y hasta morbosa… Esto último no era por que el sueño la hubiera excitado mucho sino porque desde hace unos días notó que el hecho de estar enamorada de Kagami sin nunca habérsele confesado amorosamente y que por ende al parecer Hiiragi jamás se enteraría le producía… un extraño éxtasis…

Detestaba sentirse así… ¿pero qué más le quedaba...? Ella ya sabía muy bien que el corazón de Kagami le pertenecía a la petisa de Konata…

¿Pero qué pasaría si Konata muriera de forma repentina y a ella entre tantas otras personas le tocara consolar a Kagami que estaría débil y ella aprovecharía el momento para…?

"¡No…! ¿¡Cómo es que me imagino siquiera algo así…!?".

Susurró Misao para sí misma. Esto último lo había dicho poniendo los pies en el piso de su habitación mientras estaba sentada en su cama.

Ya era la hora de levantarse para prepararse a ir a la escuela…

Iba a ir al baño cuando de pronto vio que en su mesita de luz había una especie de lagartija de color negro que la estaba mirando a los ojos.

 _"¿Pero qué…? ¿Un reptil…?"._

Fuera del zoológico o en una tienda de mascotas Misao nunca había visto a un lagarto o mejor dicho a una lagartija tan de cerca… Pero esta era muy rara no por haberse infiltrado en su casa sino por sostener en lo alto de su rabo curvado una especie de joya violácea oscura.

 _"No te pido que no te sobresaltes pero no te vayas a asustar de mí que creo que sería algo muy grosero de tu parte…"._

¿Eso lo había dicho la lagartija…? Ni la boca ni los labios del pequeño reptil se habían movido aunque Misao ciertamente no sabía si los reptiles tenían labios…

 _"Sí, lo dije yo o para ser más preciso lo pensé yo. Me comunico con vos por telepatía ya que como sabrás los reptiles no podemos hablar. Oh, por cierto, disculpa mi descortesía, soy un sirviente del gran tejedor de los sueños, no tengo nombre porque los de mi especie siempre recordamos quiénes somos a diferencia de ustedes los humanos"._

Misao se quedó con la boca abierta pero enseguida sacudió la cabeza buscando la cámara oculta en su pieza. Alguien le debía estar jugando una broma aunque no se le ocurría quién podría llegar a ser para realizar una tan elaborada como aquella…

 _"Uff, debí saber que esto pasaría… Antes de que hagas tus necesidades en el baño déjame ir al grano: los de mi especie nos alimentamos principalmente de las emociones y mientras más fuertes sean estas emociones de mejor calidad será nuestro alimento._

 _Yo en particular ahora siempre viajo a una región diferente del mundo ante cada cambio de estación por divertimento buscando humanos que expresen emociones muy fuertes… y déjame decirte, Kusakabe Misao-San, que en este barrio de la ciudad de Tokyo tus emociones me parecen las más sustanciosas…"._

"¿Eh…? Asumiendo que todo esto no sea una broma… ¿cómo sabes mi nombre…?".

Misao volvió a abrir la boca formando una o con la misma.

 _"Lo leí en tu documento de identidad nacional…"._

A Misao le apareció una gotita en la cabeza pues se esperaba algo mucho más misterioso viniendo de esta criatura… pero eso significaba que la lagartija había husmeado en sus cosas mientras ella dormía…

Misao entonces quiso agarrar al reptil y este se lo permitió… Al parecer era de verdad… y lo que éste había dicho Misao sólo suponía que pasaba en las historias de ficción como en los cómics…

 _"Kusakabe Misao-San, no poseo un poder absoluto ni para leer las mentes ni para entrar en los sueños a diferencia del gran tejedor pero sí que soy capaz de notar con facilidad las emocionas más fuertes…"._

Misao no sabía qué replicar cuando la lagartija continuó:

 _"Sin embargo sé que notas el gran sentimiento extra lúcido denominado amor por otra persona que apenas te nota... Como yo me alimento de las emociones y vos sigues deseando con fervor que ella note lo mismo hacia tu persona déjame ofrecerte un trato: soy capaz de hacer que poco a poco tu persona preferida y la de la que está enamorada se separen… aunque esto no te lo puedo asegurar al cien por ciento porque cuando se trata de un amor auténtico yo no puedo en verdad cortar una relación así… Si aceptas morderé el menique de tu amor y ella empezará a molestarse mucho por cada defecto de la otra que ella note mucho más de lo que se sentiría molestada normalmente llegando incluso al fastidio… Así pues poco a poco su amor si no es auténtico se marchitará… ¿Qué dices, Kusakabe Misao-San? Tienes hasta el final del invierno para decidir…"._

Al final del invierno era cuando se terminaban las clases escolares del año y de hecho allí terminaban la secundaria… Luego todas o casi todas asistirían a las clases de una universidad y seguramente Kagami y Konata empezarían a vivir juntas…

Llegada a este punto recordó algo que le dijo su madre hace ya años… y ésta le había dicho que siempre rechazara todo aquello que pareciera demasiado fácil… porque de no hacerlo quizás la primera vez resultara difícil aceptar una situación así… pero una vez aceptada la primera vez las demás decisiones superficiales vendrían solas corrompiendo así a la persona…

Misao se analizó un momento más: su amor por Kagami era tan auténtico como el que sabía que existía entre Hiiragi y la petisa… y aunque la lagartija le había advertido sobre este punto ella igualmente no aceptaría aunque le asegurara que podía destruir el amor entre las personas…

"No, no acepto, Lagartija-San…".

 _"Muy bien, noto tu determinación pero antes de retirarme déjame entregarte un regalo"._

La lagartija sin nombre le extendió el rabo poniendo la joya de color oscuro frente a la cara de Misao.

 _"Me agradaste, Kusakabe Misao-San, y si mantienes este zafiro con vos podrás llamarme cuando así lo desees si es que cambias de opinión y yo acudiré al momento porque yo JAMÁS repito por tercera vez una comida…"._

"¿Qué quieres decir con tercera vez…?".

Pero Misao vio que la lagartija ya no estaba en su mano y que sólo le quedaba en la misma la joya que ésta había sostenido con el rabo…

…

 **Durante las clases de ese día…**

Misao vio sentada al lado de Ayano que Kagami volvía a ir al salón de Konata…

No le había contado a alguien el episodio con la lagartija pero igual no creía que nadie le creyera aunque tuviera la joya pues ante los ojos de Misao era parecida a una que se pudiera conseguir en una joyería aunque de las más finas…

Sabía que había hecho lo correcto… y en cuanto a la joya la había dejado en el cajón de su mesa de luz y no pensaba utilizarla ni como adorno… quizás luego la botaría…

FIN

 **Notas finales: Hola gente, este mini fanfic vendría a ser una especie de continuación de otro fic titulado "El Deseo de Misao" del autor "Nadaoriginal" así que si así lo desean léanlo que está muy bueno y hasta tiene un poco de ecchi a diferencia de este mini spin-off je je je… xD.**

 **Nota 1: Spin-Off es secuela indirecta en inglés.**

 **Nota 2: Lagartixa es lagartija en portugués.**

 **¡Nos leeremos en algún otro fanfic!**


End file.
